


ben-to you from me

by ktsushade



Series: The SayoAya Wingman Files [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aya is a bumbling gay disaster, Disciplinary committee Sayo, F/F, Tsugumi come get your girl, Wingman Sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Aya has an idea to make lunch for Hina, but she's going to need Sayo's help to give it to her before school. It turns out Sayo is a little more complicated than she expected.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Series: The SayoAya Wingman Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519412
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	ben-to you from me

It was the second break of the day, and Aya had been debating with herself for hours, barely touching her lunch at all while she thought up a million different thoughts, then another million counterarguments. She was sure she was even called on to read during class, but all she could remember were the words she recited over and over last night.

But now, she was peeking into the classroom next door, hoping to find the person she was looking for. And there she was, calmly skimming through a novel: Hikawa Sayo. Aya gripped the doorframe tightly. How was she going to approach this?

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, lowering her head. 

“How do you do, Sayo-chan? No that’s too formal… what’s up, Sayo-chan! Agh, no! Um… what it do, Sayo-chan?”

“Maruyama-san, you’re scaring my classmates.”

Almost as if summoned, Sayo was standing before her, looking stoic as ever, with a splash of furrowed eyebrows. Aya jumped with a loud yelp, pressing her palm against her racing chest.

“Phew… don’t do that, Sayo-chan!” she whined, taking a moment to compose herself before clearing her throat before Sayo could whip out a witty line. “Um, can we talk?”

She led Sayo to the vending machine area, where a few girls gathered during the break but scattered as soon as Sayo appeared, laying her sharp green eyes on their cell phones. Luckily for Aya, that was her exact plan. 

“So what is it you need, Maruyama-san?” Sayo asked, crossing her arms tightly. Aya gulped. She _so_ did not sound happy at all, did she?

“Um, well… you see, I’ve been wondering… what time do you usually leave home?” She pressed the tips of her index fingers together nervously, trying her best to avoid looking into Sayo’s eyes.

But she had to when she heard a noise that sounded like something between a cough and a gasp coming out of Sayo’s throat. 

“M-Maru… um, Hina might have already mentioned it but I’m not…” Sayo turned her head to look at the vending machine to her right, directly into the coffee row. “Available..”

It took her a second to understand, and as soon as she did Aya turned a darker shade than her hair, covering her face in embarrassment. “N-no! That wasn’t what I wanted to ask! Believe me, Sayo-chan!”

An awkward silence later and the two were sitting next to each other on the bench, cool drinks in hand to help heal their warming faces. “What,” Sayo rubbed the tips of her fingers into her eyes, “Is your question?”

“I just wanted to know when you and Hina-chan leave for school in the morning…” Aya stroked the label of her strawberry milk with both thumbs, sticking the straw in her mouth to avoid continuing.

“Hina leaves before I do since we live closer to Hanasakigawa. If you’re asking for a time…” Sayo tilted her head, tapping the can of coffee with her nails lightly. “I don’t have an exact time, but I estimate around seven.”

Aya let out a long, hot breath that smelled of strawberries. If Hina left at seven, then Aya might not be able to pull it off after all…

Her disappointment was noticeable. 

“Why do you need to know? I’m not sure I can guarantee results, but I can possibly guide you.”

“Hm… well… I mean, Hina-chan she doesn’t - and you don’t -”

Sayo sighed, standing to throw her emptied can of coffee into the appropriate bin. “Maruyama-san the break will be over by the time you say another word.”

“IwantedtomakeHina-chanlunch!”

Her word vomit was completely lost on Sayo, who stared at her like she had proposed they run off and elope. Aya wanted to slam her face into the vending machine and disappear.

“Hina and I don’t bring lunch to school, I’m sure she will appreciate the gesture.”

Aya, completely thrown off by Sayo’s words, squeezed her carton hard enough to make it squirt pink all over her uniform. Sayo scooted away in surprise, wiping the rebel drops that dared to land on her face. 

Normally Aya would overreact and become frazzled, apologizing while fumbling to find her handkerchief, but all she could imagine was the sight of Hina’s expression brightening at the sight of a carefully wrapped bento box.

“Maruyama-san,” Sayo said, interrupting her thoughts. She awkwardly placed her hand on Aya’s shoulder as a sign of moral support. “When do you plan on doing this… lunch thing?”

“Um… well, probably tomorrow…?”

“Very well. Be aware her tastes are childish; I would recommend something sweet be included.”

“Sweet… hm?! Wait, Sayo-chan-” She reached out her hand as if it would somehow stop her, but Sayo shook her head. 

Sayo pointed at her stained uniform, forcing Aya to look at the obvious splotch on her brown dress. “Change immediately. You might be a friend, but you are a student first.”

As she walked away, Aya’s dormant instinct to panic finally triggered, resulting in a pink blob rushing to the faculty office for a set of gym clothes.

* * *

“I’m surprised you made it back to class on time,” Sayo quipped as she neatly stacked her notebooks into her bag. Aya, nervously rubbing the hem of her gym shirt, blushed. “Though I’m not sure if rolling into the room as the bell rings qualifies.”

“Sayo-chan you’re not making it easy on me…!”

Aya wondered, briefly, what Sayo was like while she was alone with Tsugumi. They didn’t talk as much as she wanted, but if Sayo was this prone to banter while at school, was she even less guarded? 

As she thought about what Sayo was like alone with her girlfriend, Sayo was already making her way down the hall and stairs, leaving her staring at an empty desk. 

“Hey-!”

Once she caught up, Sayo was rummaging in her shoe locker, completely unaffected by Aya’s panting form next to her. “Again?” she hissed, pulling out an envelope from within. Aya watched as, despite her tone, Sayo gently slipped the envelope into her bag and shut her locker, finally turning her eyes onto Aya. 

“First of all: you saw nothing.”

“Right.”

Aya gathered her own things once she caught her breath, and the two left the building together. “Second…?” she pressed, feeling smaller by the second. 

“Second of all…” they reached the gate when Sayo finally gave her a small, but warm, smile. “Hina will enjoy anything you make. I can try to delay her departure tomorrow morning for you to arrive. We have each other’s contact information, so I will let you know if I’m unable to keep her longer.”

Aya flushed, a jolt running through her legs from nervousness. But Sayo was clearly putting her best effort into helping her, it was only natural she put forth the same!

“Thanks Sayo-chan! You’re a lifesaver!”

Her nervousness developed into a small burst of excitement as she browsed the meats and vegetables in the supermarket. She had a few ideas she gathered while reading a blog specifically for bento recipes, but eventually had to call upon her mother for help. 

“Aya-chan… have you found a boyfriend?”

“No!” she yelled loudly, right in front of the meat department. “No!” she hissed, just a smidge quieter. 

Aya went home with a single bag, instructed to only bring a few things and a pack of tofu. She felt silly walking around in her gym uniform and became conscious of it the longer she noticed people staring at her. Aya could hear Hina’s laughter spreading through the streets like wildfire. 

_Sayo-chan this is your fault…!_

When she got home, a note with a list of easy to understand instructions was left on her bed, with a small follow-up:

_Let me know how he likes it~_

“It’s not a he, mom…! I go to an all-girls’ school…”

Aya went to bed determined. She wanted Hina to know how much she was appreciated! And possibly how much she made Aya’s heart flutter…

She and Sayo could pull this off!

Aya was sure she could _not_ pull this off! If it wasn’t the rice overcooking and becoming soggy, the chicken she prepared to chill overnight wasn't coming together well, her fruit chopping skills were mediocre at best, and she had no idea what a ham flower even was…!

In the end she slammed the lid of the bento box shut, realized it was already time to start leaving for the Hikawa household, and hurried into her room to put on a clean, milk-free uniform. 

“I’m leaving…!” she whispered, gripping the knot of the cloth tightly. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.

Her phone buzzed, almost as if Sayo was reading her mind - after all, she was the one who had to deal with the person in question. 

_Maruyama-san, Hina can stay for twenty more minutes. I will not allow her to stay longer and be late for school._

_Got it! I’m on my way, can you send me your address just to be extra sure?_

As soon as Sayo provided the right details, Aya swung her head 360 degrees to make sure nobody was around to watch her take off down the street, pink eyes sporting the shiniest stars. 

* * *

Her eyes couldn’t break away from the sight of the house getting closer and closer, until she was gripping the gate with her hand tightly, letting out deep breaths. Aya had barely made a move to ring the bell when the door was ripped open, two voices filtering through the crack. 

“It’s okay, onee-chan! You were the one who suggested we play smash bros before school, but it was really fun!”

“Right… well-”

Aya raised her hand in a weak attempt to wave, focusing on Hina, who stopped in her tracks to stare right back. 

“Um… good morning,” she said shyly, voice lowering. Sayo was the first one to open the gate, making room for Hina to follow. “Hina-chan, I…”

“Aya-chan! What are you doing here?!” Hina loudly greeted back, hurrying to stand a mere inch away from Aya, surprising her more now that all her senses were on high alert. “Are you here to walk to school with onee-chan?”

Sayo, deciding to stand a good distance away, stayed quiet. Aya wanted to lean over and plead for help but couldn’t take her eyes off Hina’s smile. She was still in the process of waking up, Aya could tell, but somehow it made her that much more endearing to look at. 

“N-no, um… I actually wanted to bring you something…”

She lifted the small bento box, still radiating warmth. Hina took it with both hands, mouth dropping. The only sound they could hear was the cloth rustling as her fingers traced the cute pattern printed on it. 

“For me?!”

“For you.”

Hina’s eyes sparkled as they usually did, but maybe even brighter than that. Aya couldn’t stop the heat from gathering on her face, but she also couldn’t bring herself to look away from how animated Hina became just looking at the box she held gently. 

She started to unwrap it, much to Aya’s surprise. “Wait-”

“I’ve got to see this! You made it!”

“I know, but - it’s embarrassing!”

As soon as Hina removed the lid, Aya knew she blew it. Not even Sayo was going to resist laughing at the abomination laying inside. One one side, overcooked and squishy steamed rice. On the other: chicken meatballs that probably should have seen more sear, a boiled egg, some cherry tomatoes and strawberries, and finally a small rolled egg she made sweet by adding sugar. Hina’s tastes were childish after all. 

Hina stared at it for a few moments before grinning. “Ahahaha! It’s all mushy and squishy!”

“Uuu… I know…” Aya dropped her shoulders, finally turning her head as the sting in her eyes was getting stronger. Anyone who looked at it could tell the whole thing should have been scrapped. 

“But hmm! It smells good! What’s that on the rice?”

“It’s supposed to be… a ham flower. But I messed up the technique so I thought I would make the Pastel*Palettes logo… sorry Hina-chan, you probably deserve way better than that…”

Hina shut it and began to wrap it the exact same way Aya had. “It’s very Aya-chan, all right! It wouldn’t be yours if it were perfect.”

“Huh?”

Hina nodded, stepping even closer. Aya’s breath hitched as their bangs entangled and foreheads touched. 

“Mhm! If there were no flaws it would almost feel store-bought, don’t you think? No identity.” 

Identity… Aya almost followed what Hina meant, but she was too busy thinking about how beautiful her green eyes were. “Uh… uh-huh…”

“Anyway! You went out of your way to make it for me. I’m so excited to try it!”

Sayo seemed to call for an end of the conversation, as she walked closer from her spot off to the side. “Hina, you’ll be late. Get going now. You too, Maruyama-san.”

Hina raised her arms in a relaxed stretch as she stepped away, cradling the bento in her arms like a baby. “You got it, onee-chan! See you later~”

Leaving Aya red-faced in the middle of the street, Hina booked it in the opposite direction. Trailing behind her was the smell of teriyaki and sugar, a weird but somehow fitting combination. 

“I take it that went well,” Sayo said as she walked by her. Aya found her footing a few seconds later, gripping the strap of her bag. “Thank you for making her morning exciting, Maruyama-san.”

“Um…” still thrown off by how seemingly well it went, and the fact that Hina’s skin had been so soft and warm… Aya could barely complete a single thought. “You’re welcome… a-and thanks for giving me enough time to get here, Sayo-chan!”

“It’s no problem. Now please try to avoid spilling drinks on yourself today.”

“Ack… you’ll never let me live that down, will you?”


End file.
